Optimus vs Thunderwing
This is how Optimus vs Thunderwing goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Optimus' Kingdom. see Optimus trying to control his magic Optimus Prime: I can do this. teleports to Twilight's castle Optimus Prime: See! Ha! Perfectly controlled teleportation– then starts teleporting to various locations Optimus Prime: growls Thunderwing: Prince Optimus Prime! Optimus Prime: gasps Thunderwing! Thunderwing: You have something that belongs to me! transforms and drives towards him Thunderwing: You're going to give me what I want. prepares to suck out the Alicorn Magic from Optimus when Optimus flies away arrives at the Golden Oak Library and uses the telescope to see Thunderwing. Thunderwing spots him and fires a beam at his location. Optimus grabs Owlicious and gets out of the library as the beam hits it, destroying it. Optimus looks on in horror at the sight before letting Owlicious fly away and getting into a rage and flies at Thunderwing and fires a big beam of magic at him. Thunderwing creates a shield around him and gets pushed back by the blast. Thunderwing gets up and glares at Optimus, who lands near him Thunderwing: Now I understand what your princesses have done. get into a fight showing equally matched strength, speed, and agility Thunderwing: It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Prince Optimus? brings out Twilight's friends, the Princesses, the Autobots, and Pythor Thunderwing: Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria. Optimus Prime: gasps Princess Celestia: Optimus! Princess Luna: You can't! Princess Cadance: You mustn't! Twilight Sparkle: Optimus, listen to them! Thunderwing: What's it going to be, Prince? looks at his friends Rainbow Dash: Don't do it, Optimus! Arcee: No. Fluttershy: You can't give that much power. Ratchet: Listen to them. Twilight Sparkle: We aren't worth it! Princess Celestia: Please, for our sake and for the sake of Equestria. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, but you are, Twilight and Celestia. You're the ponies that taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic and friendship and now I don't. Thunderwing: Enough! at Optimus I want an answer, and I want it now! finally makes a decision Optimus Prime: I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends. her friends, the Princesses, and the Autobots gasp Thunderwing: As you wish. releases everyone except Pythor Optimus Prime: All my friends. Thunderwing: After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a friend? Optimus Prime: Yeah. Thunderwing: If that's what you want. releases Pythor Pythor P. Chumsworth: Optimus Thank you, Optimus. to Twilight and Celestia I'm sorry. Twilight Sparkle: It wasn't your fault. Princess Celestia: He tricked you. Thunderwing: Your turn. opens his chest to reveal his core and the magic from Optimus flows into it Thunderwing: Yes. Yes! finishes sucking out his magic and becomes stronger [Twilight, her friends, the Autobots, and the Princesses Spike: Optimus, why did you do that? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Optimus Prime: I had to. It was for your own good. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Thunderwing tricked into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth. hangs his head down and puts the medallion around Optimus' neck